


Ympärillä humisee hiljaisuus

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Darkfluff, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lievä angsti, Light Angst, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Toiveikas loppu
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Sodan jälkeen Harry sulkeutuu Kalmanhanaukiolle, kunnes saa sinne yllättäen seuraa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Ympärillä humisee hiljaisuus

* * *

Ensimmäinen kesä oli vaikein. Se oli täynnä hautajaisia. Hautajaisia ja todistajanlausuntoja. Harry melkein asui ministeriössä. Sillä siellä järjestettiin molemmat tilaisuudet. Sotasankareille. Ja syytetyille.  
  
Syksyllä tilanne helpottui. Ginny palasi Tylypahkaan ja Harry saattoi taas hengittää.  
  
Mutta Kalmanhanaukion huoneet olivat niin pimeitä. Pimeitä ja ahdistavia ja Harry oli yksin.  
  
  
Saattoi kulua viikko ettei hän käynyt ulkona. Hän ei jaksanut, ei halunnut. Oli helpompaa kääntää aamulla kylkeä. Nukkua ja unohtaa. Illalla Harry tuijotti keittiön seinää ja pyöritteli jäähtynyttä teetä kupissa. Ympärillä humisi hiljaisuus.  
  
  
Se oli lohdullista. Yksinäisyys. Pimeät huoneet. Hiljaiset yöt.  
  
  
Sitten tuli talvi ja Harry hautautui tunkkaiseen pesään. Sanoi, ettei jaksanut. Nukkui.  
  
  


*

  
  
Toinen kesä vyöryi esiin ryminällä. Ginny tuli ja kiskoi Harryn ulos valoon. Se ahdisti.  
  
Se ei ollut sellaista niin kuin sen olisi pitänyt olla. Ulkona tuntui pahalta, kurkkua kuristi. Sisällä oli helpompi hengittää. Pimeät huoneet antoivat turvapaikan.  
  
  
Riitoja. Loputtomia riitoja. Kunnes viimein Harry sanoi jotain lopullista. Jotain mikä loukkasi ja satutti. Eikä hän enää edes muistanut mitä se oli.  
  
Sen jälkeen hän sai taas olla yksin. Rauhassa.  
  
  
Syksyllä sateiden alkaessa Harry tuijotti ulos ikkunasta harmauteen. Hän oli unohtanut kuinka hymyillään. Mutta eihän kukaan olisi edes nähnyt sitä.  
  
Yksin oli helppo olla. Sai vain olla. Nukkua. Ja olla.  
  
Talvi toi pimeyden.  
  
  


*

  
  
Kolmantena kesänä Harry sai kirjeen. Se oli määräys. Siriuksen testamentissa oli virhe. Harry tuijotti sitä pitkään. Ei ymmärtänyt sanoja. Joku muuttaisi hänen luokseen. Toinen perillinen.  
  
  
Viikon päästä eteisessä seisoi laiha mies. Kaapu roikkui luisevilla olkapäillä. Jaloissa pieni nyytti.  
  
Harry seisoi varjoissa katsellen tulokasta. Pureskellen peukaloa.  
  
Huokaisten hän astui hämärään ja nosti kätensä tervehdykseen. Dracon huulilla ei näkynyt hymyä.  
  
  
Äkkiä talo oli ahdas. Liian täynnä. He törmäsivät toisiinsa keittiössä, kylpyhuoneessa ja ullakolla. Missään ei ollut tilaa. Harryn kurkkua kuristi.  
  
Öisin Harry makasi hereillä kuunnellen Dracon huutoa. Se oli loputonta. Päivällä, kun he kohtasivat näytti kuin kumpikaan ei olisi nukkunut koko yönä.  
  
  


*

  
  
Kesän lopulla tilanne eskaloitui.  
  
Eräänä yönä Dracon huuto oli liian kovaa. Eikä Harry saanut happea.  
  
Siinä ei pitänyt käydä niin, mutta kaikkea ei voi aina ennustaa. Harry istui sängynlaidalla, piti kädestä ja puristi. Huuto loppui ja tilalle jäi hengästynyt huohotus.  
  
 _Älä mene._  
  
Kuiskaus oli hiljainen ja hukkui pimeään. Harry jäi.  
  
  
Syksyn jälkeen he asuivat yhtä huonetta. Aluksi sanat olivat tahmeita ja hitaita. Tee voiteli kurkkua ja hiljaisuus antoi tilaa.  
  
  
Talvella sanat muuttuivat kosketuksiksi. Hitaiksi tunnusteluiksi. Silityksiksi.  
  
Oli helpompaa puhua kun saattoi maata lähekkäin. Vaikeat asiat hukkuivat pimeisiin huoneisiin. Muistot haalenivat vähitellen. Muuttivat muotoaan.  
  
Hiljaisuus ei ollut enää hiljaista. Oli toivoa.  
  
  


*

  
  
Neljäntenä kesänä puutarhassa paistoi aurinko.  
  
Lämpö helli ihoa kuiskausten kutittaessa. Varovainen hymy saattoi äkkiä häivähtää kasvoilla. Käsi tunnusteli tietään käteen.  
  
Oli vähemmän huutoa ja pimeyttä.  
  
  
Takkatuli lämmitti sadepäivinä. Tee jäähtyi kupissa. Harry oli nukahtanut sohvalle, pää Dracon sylissä. Kevyt kosketus siveli ohimoita.  
  
  
Valo siivilöityi ikkunoista, taittoi ja pisti siristelemään sisälläkin.  
  
Ahdistus oli läsnä. Mutta enää ei tarvinnut olla yksin. Hiljaisuuden jakaminen oli helpottavaa. Varovaiset kosketukset muuttuivat. Syventyivät.  
  
  
Syksy toi pimeyden. Erilaisen. Ennemmin hämäryyden.  
  
Äkkiä talo oli täynnä kynttilöitä. Lepattavaa lämmintä valoa ja Harry huomasi nauravansa vahingossa. Dracon silmissä tuikahti pehmeys ja huulilla häivähti hymy.  
  
Harry tajusi, että oli helpompi hengittää.  
  
  


*

  
  
Yhdessä he huomasivat ettei tuska hävinnyt. Ei kokonaan. Se muuttui ja haalistui. Oli läsnä.  
  
Yhdessä oli helpompaa hengittää. Kosketus auttoi, loi turvaa.  
  
Pimeys muuttui hämäräksi.  
  
  
Hiljaisuus oli edelleen läsnä. Se ympäröi heidät mutta antoi tilaa.  
  
  
Seuraavana kesänä valonmäärä oli jälleen lisääntynyt. Harry osasi taas hymyillä ja tunsi poreilua sisällään. Dracon lähellä oli hyvä olla.  
  
Painajaiset vähenivät vaikka eivät poistuneet. He kuitenkin selviytyivät niistä.  
  
  
Heillä ei ollut mahdollisuutta palata ajassa taaksepäin. Muuttaa mennyttä. Mutta he olivat oppineet selviytymään. Yhdessä.  
  
Vain sillä oli merkitystä. Sillä ja ajatuksella ikuisesta elämästä yhdessä.  
  
  
Mutta vielä vuosienkin jälkeen he muistivat miltä tuntui kun ympärillä humisi hiljaisuus.


End file.
